Dark Corners
by KAirismatic
Summary: She had always known that he thought her nothing more than trash. ChuckyTiffany. Maybe I should explain that it's not Chucky who's calling her trash here. Rated for language. One-shot.


She had always known he thought her nothing more than a piece of shit.

He'd said it from the moment she understood the language of his tongue, when the phrases and insults were ones that she could comprehend. She was _not worth it_. She never was, and she never would be. Should she expect anything good? Hell no- what had she done, who was _she _to expect anything other than the same shit she was equaled in value to?

Each word had gone in hard with a fist. The bruises she sported spread rumors throughout her school years of a vicious lover.

Fine, so now she was a piece of shit _and _a slut.

It wasn't so fine for _him_. He screamed at her- it was all her fault, after all, that she should have these nicknames. If she wasn't so goddamned _annoying_, he would have no need to hit her, and then there wouldn't be all those rumors.

And why was she wearing that? If he raped her, it wasn't his fault. It was hers for being such a _slut_.

She still cried when he left home. He knocked her away like the crumpled beer cans he finished.

Even though she had always known, she had always hoped she would have been more than just trash to her own father.-

When Tiffany jerked suddenly, she could still hear the crashing sounds of glass breaking, and somewhere she heard screaming that she had thought was Glenda's, when it was only her own. She couldn't stop. She kept hearing his voice, yelling at her, telling her everything she wished she could stop hearing.

"I'm not, I'm _not_," she cried, squeezing her hands over her ears. "Please, Daddy, why don't you ever tell me you _love _me?"

All she could hear were still more taunts, more insults. A barb about her failed test grade. A jibe at her "slut" tendencies. _So stupid I'll have to watch you forever, until I'm dead. _

_Showing boobies again, are we? Guess Daddy's gotta teach you a little lesson about what happens when we show our goodies…_

"Tiff- Tiff. Omigod, Tiffany, babe- wake up!"

She was feeling his rough hands shaking her. "Stop it- _stop it!_" she screamed at him. "Leave me the fuck _alone_!" She pushed at the hands that were always holding her down, beating her, calling her names, making her less than who she really was. She just wanted to go home- but she had no home to do to except to "Daddy."

"_I am not your whore._"

"Tiff," she heard, and the voice sounded nothing like her father now- she felt so dizzy and a bit lightheaded, almost as if she was awakening from a terrible dream. Someone was kissing her face, and though at first she was sure it was only _him_ again, these kisses were pressed against her lovingly and with no force.

"Listen, I know I call you that sometimes, but you know I don't really fuckin' _mean_ it, right?"

_Oh god_. She hadn't hit her father. She shuddered and pulled her arms to herself. "Oh god, I'm so sorry," she moaned softly, falling down a spiral of emotions as she collapsed against the man she had found who loved her.

So perhaps he was a doll, but so was she- and he was all the man she ever needed. Or wanted, for that matter.

"Chucky, I'm sorry, I just- I was having this dream but it was so _real_- god, I could see his _face_ just looking at me, and-"

"I know, I know. But he's gone. And I ain't gonna let nobody hurt you like that anymore."

She tried to collect herself from the hysteria the nightmares had left her with, shaking and pulling in sobs with harsh breaths. Chucky was awkwardly hugging her and babbling awkward words- he was always _so _bad at this, but it was the thought that counted, right?

"Right," she decided softly, slowly feeling her heart calm. "Nobody." She smiled up at him, a face that was so scarred but so beautiful to her all at the same time. She pulled him close to her, and they shared an intimate kiss that was full of promise, of refuge, of _not just a slut or a piece of shit, a treasure._

She laughed, suddenly, soft and light. "What?" Chucky asked her, searching her face with concern. Oh, there were times when he showed how much he cared, even if he never said the words, and that was all she needed.

"I didn't wake the kids, did I?"

He chuckled back just as softly at her preocupation. "No- you cried perfectly enough for only me to hear."

**AN: **What? CAndy shipper writing Chiffany? Isn't that, like, blaspheme? Haha, whatever.

I mean it's not like I don't ship Chiff-

One-shot for a friend of mine


End file.
